


Balance

by Moonsheen



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, Interior Decorating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsheen/pseuds/Moonsheen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pros and cons of moving in with someone you've known since you were five. (Koujaku Route)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

So there were pros and cons to dating someone you knew since you were five. Pro: Knowing heat makes him cranky. Con: Him feeling unguarded enough to throw royal bitch fit when you bring home a giant floor fan from work. Aoba wasn't entirely surprised to learn Koujaku was kind of a _huge queen_ about interior design.

Pro: Getting away with calling him a huge queen about interior design.

Con: Getting a lecture -- an honest-to-god-deep-from-the-heart lecture -- about the importance of a room's alignment and positive energies and natural elements and seriously. _Seriously_. You saw his room when he was seven and you know this wasn't always a _thing_.

“So, what purpose do the pinwheels serve,” asked Aoba, pausing from his search for a power outlet under the table and its artfully arrayed bonsai, paperweights, styling tools, and COMPLETELY ALL NATURAL (seriously) hair products.

“Ah,” said Koujaku, almost excitedly, “that's a wind element. It brings more openness and harmony...”

“You think I was actually asking,” said Aoba, in amazement. He'd always known Koujaku had some really flaky hobbies, but seeing them in practice was still a real wonder. Aoba had taken them for tactics to impress girls, but, no, he really, truly believed in them.

Koujaku twitched, just slightly. “...and it's not my fault if it's beyond you, but it's healthier to live like this, and the sound's really bothersome.”

“The heat's bothersome.”

“There's a ceiling fan.”

“That you never turn on.”

“Because I can see it out of the corner of my eyes.”

“You really are an old man.”

“Old!”

“So oooold,” drawled Aoba, in perfect deadpan. He found the plug under the desk. He rocked back forward onto his knees. Another pro to dating someone you've known since you were five: you know the exact tone to really wind him up – and you don't need to use any headfuck powers to do it, either. “So stuffyyy. He likes feng shui and bonsai and flower arrangements.”

A pillow flew at his head. Aoba ducked.

“And I've become one of those young gold diggers. I'm just here for the food and the money and the seeeex.”

Koujaku pinched the bridge of his nose. “Really, Aoba...”

Aoba dropped the baby-doll thing. “And we could be having a ton of that right now if, you know, it weren't so goddamn hot.”

Koujaku let the fan stay.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally meant to be the intro to another story, but Koujaku talked too damn much. still, it was too cute not to use. so there you go. the trials of living with someone who's kind of traditional when you're a modern day (future?) punk


End file.
